


Silent Killer - Depression

by Greyisles



Category: Original Work
Genre: I don't know what this is but it makes sense too, I have wrote this when I was in a MOOD, Other, Personification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyisles/pseuds/Greyisles
Summary: When you are trying to be poetic about depression that always changes it's form. It is one of the more common mental illnesses and 1:3 people have some form of it. This is an ode to myself and to others.
Kudos: 1





	Silent Killer - Depression

She drapes across the backs of the innocent. Her hunger grows despite the sloth that she is. She warps, occasionally becoming man, but then neither man nor woman. Just a figure; one whose silhouette is opaque and dim. 

There are times where you see her, him, them, it. Sometimes you think the figure, so small yet claws run deep, is there. Other times, a trick of the light, appearing before you with the dim glow of the screen. It’s wrapped around it’s victim and never letting loose. You are startled to see it and only observe it for a few precious seconds before it turns its gaze to you. 

It stares. It stretches into the furniture, into the atmosphere.

You feel a tap of claws and close your eyes tight. It sinks into your skin before leaving you alone, and you are out of your stupor. You continue on to get your water, homework, cook dinner, file taxes etc. just to get away from it. Momentarily you forget about it in fear for self-preservation, where you act like the one you love--human or other--has not fallen prey to it. 

Not knowing that the claw from it corrupts you little by little, and if you are caught unguarded as soon it will grow, poisoning you.

She hungers for more prey. He is perverse to her hunger. They work together to ensnare a treat by becoming an interloper into a rich garden. Plucking the fruit and rotting the trees of life, it becomes a figure that is the very shadow of the being it was born from.

Sometimes it is inherited, and the victim understands. Other times it comes about from realizing the dangers the garden is in. That is when she hungers. Despite her hunger she is patient, waiting to consume. He is the action she becomes, attacking inward or outward. They are there when the seeds of hopelessness is sown, as they work on the garden in tandem. 

The heartless gardeners can work like the waves of the ocean, constant yet he occasional ripple. The fruit becomes bruised on multiple trees before rotting or being plucked into her greedy hands, fanged mouth open to consume the fruit. Most of the time her tastes are toward one particular fruit while he claws at the tree’s roots, damaging and causing illness before he is sated from seeing his mistress full.

The heartless gardeners can be forest fires in hot weather. Destroying things quickly within the garden and affecting it long term. The garden struggles to even be like it previously was. There is permanent damage but you can be healed, or be warped by the duo. They are the ones who cause despair after causing fruit to bruise slowly before rotting, or causing multiple trees to be damaged in a short time. Working together, he and she becomes they when their goals align. Because sometimes he, she, they, it has an ally, one that causes panic and bumps over the fruit. A male to her female and female to his male. 

They become it when it consumes the whole garden. When it has won it leaves it’s mark or creates a falsifiable image to give the garden hope, yet cracks it with too much glee when it realizes that you are experiencing too much. Too much stimulus where it reaffirms the garden that you should just stop. Lay down, rest, or allow the void to open up a little as the garden’s façade becomes off.

You never act like you were before, as you, the garden, has to pretend as it has it’s claws deep inside your back. Rotting from the inside out as occasionally you hear her and him inside you, allowing the dead tree to be revitalized in mockery before being torn down again. They make the episodes unbearable. It, the combining of everything, is the illness that has taken root. It made your center crooked with fire around the base of the tree with branches struggling to grow, to live. 

There are ways to keep it from your garden, but to remove the thing that ails you. You must strike at her, him, or they.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood a few months back and this is mostly talking about depression and a bit about anxiety as the two have comorbidity. This is meant to be confusing but not in a way? It makes perfect sense to me because this is an alien phenomenon that isn't at the same time because a lot of people have depression in the world.
> 
> I hope you love the fic <3


End file.
